Ash Lorelle ~ District 7
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! :3 He is Sambaroses 7th District 7 tribute, 5th Male tribute, and the sibling of Cedar Lorelle, Alona Lorelle, Euan Lorelle, and Aspen Lorelle. :3 'Ashs Basics' Name: Ash Lorelle Age: 14 District: 7 Weapons: Axes, knives, and is also a very good aim with a Blowgun. Height: 5'7 'Appearence' Medium in stature and slim, verging on skinny, Ash has short-ish brown hair, grey eyes with a tint of blue in them, and pale skin. 'Personality' Somewhat rude and stand-offish, Ash is a relatively quiet, intelligent boy with a sharp tongue. Very sarcastic and mocking, his sense of humour is somewhat an aquired taste, and most people are never sure whether he's joking or not. This isn't to say however he isn't nice and kind to a few people, like his family, but the people he is nice to are few and far between. Blunt and honest, he isn't one to sugarcoat his words. Surprisingly despite all this he's quiet grounded and a great listener, someone you could confide secrets in and could be certain that they'd never tell a soul. Brave and fearless, he's not afraid to work hard to get what he wants, and he's pretty much a closed book as far as his emotions are concerned, believeing that showing your emotions made you easy to read and manipulate. However, above all of this he loves his family with all his heart and would do practically anything for them. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 7, Ash grew up in a pretty much all male family, in fact after his mother passed away, the only girl left in the family was his newborn little sister Alona. His mother died while giving birth to her, which meant Alona never had a mother figure in her life, though his older brother Cedar and his father tried their very best as she grew older. His father had a hard time of it in the earlier years, Ash being only 1, and his siblings being 5, 2, 1, and newborn all at the same time. When Ash was old enough, 13 to be exact, he got his first job as a lumberjack, and juggled that with helping out his siblings in his spare time, as all his family had jobs to hold down too. As time wore on he became very good at his job, one of the best young lumberjacks around. He would often channel his anger if he'd been in an argument or something was bugging him into his work, making him very focused and powerful. Surprisingly, even with how he treats others, when he's around his siblings, Cedar, 18, Euan, 15, Aspen, 16, and little Alona, 13, he's actually pretty sweet and loves to tease them plenty, as they often do to him. It was all harmless and playful fun though, and they were all very close as a family goes, even if Ash isn't really that well liked by much of the district, Ash has a one close friend in the district, a boy by the name of Pine Evans, who is the same age as he is. They are pretty close, doing most things together, and it's not a rare occurance to see him round Pines house or Pines round his. 'Strengths' His focused, brave and fearless personality will be a big plus for him, as well as his aptitude weilding Axes, as well as his flawless aim with a blowgun. He's a very, very fast runner and climber, and he has sharp reflexes, capable of moving lightning fast. Ash is also quite funny to people who 'get' his sense of humour and understand he's just joking, and that could gain him allies. 'Weaknesses' His humour and sometimes dowright rudeness to most people would be a weakness sometimes, as well as the fact he's pretty weak in hand to hand combat. He also is a pretty weak swimmer, and is inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed. 'Token' A necklace made of thick black chord, with a tree shaped pendant hanging off it made of Ash wood, the wood that gave him his name. 'Alliances' Ash is open to allies, paticularly ones who 'get' him and he trusts. He also wouldn't ever ally with the careers. Ever. Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Lorelle Family Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Siblings